


Beneath the flames at night

by orphan_account



Series: The Two Crowns : B Side [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of hushed desire come true in the dark of night, lit by red candles and a love so strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the flames at night

There was no reason to be this nervous, Daichi thought. There was no reason to feel like young boy, new to love and lust after all these years, but at the same time, all the reasons were there for him to feel like this. He had asked then, hands above a lit fire, flames dancing just beneath his hands, if he was doing the right thing. If listening to his heart, to his most profound desire and love was right for him, for them both.  
And he stood there, sweaty palms and anxious as if he was still on his fourteenth nameday, waiting for his lover to come forth secretly. And it was even truer, to accept his love for Chikara, his brother more by name than by blood, to accept what he had felt for years, for as long as he could remember, and act on it. To see the same feelings in Chikara's eyes, the same way his body shuddered, and the same anxious smile he should have as he walked to Daichi.

He had hoped, after their namedays and his loving words that Chikara would understand that his love ran deeper than their brother bond, hoped that he had not been the only one to feel this fire. Not with the war looming close above them.  
And he had waited, looking at him falling in love, loving someone else but Daichi, and he had sworn upon the fire time and time again that he would not care, he would not bind his own love because of this.

And so Daichi had waited, like a young boy waits for his dearest, for his love to be returned with only a few gestures, a few looks and words like Daichi was courting someone so far above him ; until Chikara had asked one day, forehead pressed against Daichi's, whispered if all of this was so wrong they would be forsaken, if all of this as a dream he he had time upon time again and Daichi had grabbed his face, thumbing his lips tenderly as he answered « The Gods are but this, dear Chikara, and mine would not frown upon us, would not frown upon a love so strong. »  
Hushed words mixed with fear, mixed with anxiety for the death, the hurt that weighted heavy above their heads as theyr readied themselves for battle, for the end of everything.

In the middle of the night, only lit with small fires and candles, there would be no one but us, Daichi had added, softly caressing Chikara's cheeks, not yet daring to kiss his lips, not yet daring to believe that Chikara, is oh so loved brother, was between his hands, was looking at him as he so many times has wished he had. O take the first step towards him would be the mark of it not being a dream, not being what he imagined in the dark of night, heart and body freely of any courtly bind. 

And it had been Chikara who had stepped closer, pressed his lips tentatively against his, hands unsure on his robes as Daichi pressed him closer, kissing him more surely than he, adoringly, lovingly. Had it been another night, another day, Daichi fleetingly thought that it would have been rushed, that they would not have looked to each other but now, now he felt like Night itself would strecth to their desire as he slowly moved his hands to Chikara's neck, feeling the skin, feeling the shudder it sent to Chikara's body with one of his own as he felt the grab of his robed, pushing him closer to Chikara until they were both pressed flushed, warm. 

It was only when Daichi's fingers reached laces, unbind them to reveal softly tanned skin that Chikara spoke up with the same hushed tone he had useed when he had asked for Daichi's love. « They will seek us out » he had said on Daichi's cheek, barely a whisper that made Daichi smile. « Let them look Chikara, for tonight you are mine » he had only answered, warm hands undoing the last of the laces, swiftly removing the garment, kissing Chikara again as his hands rested on his hips. 

Despite the love, despite all the lust and deep desire, Daichi could only feel shy himself, discovering Chikara's body with his hands, with his lips, delighting himself of Chikara's breathy moans, of his calling out his name as Daichi pushed him dwn sotfly, settling on his hips to see him all.  
« Dai » he had whispered, eyes shining and body presented for Daichi to see, to feel and to touch, whispering his name like only he and a few were allowed to.  
There was nothing rushed this night, as Daichi kissed Chikara, kissed his skin as if it was the best redwine in Dorne, as he drank Chikara's moans, pleas for him to touch him lower still ; his pleas to touch Daichi, to let him see him too, to be close body and mind.

And Daichi had seen, the way Chikara's cheeks flushed, the way his hips arched into Daichi's hand as he whispered again and again how beautiful he is, how he had dreamt of such night with him. Daichi could feel his body run with fire as fingers swiftly entered Chikara, oily hands trailing on skin and sex both, rising more moans from himself and Chikara, from the sight of opened legs and chest heaving, flushed with pleasure.  
And he was not the only one to shudder, to moan loudly as finally they were joined, Daichi's hips flushed against Chikara's, feeling the heat and tightness, the way their bodies were joined, the hands tightened on the side of Chikara's head as they kissed, as they moved slowly, brathing and moaning through their kisses, Daichi's knees pushing Chikara open even more.

He thought he could stay here for ages, pressed against, inside Chikara, feeling the way he dragged his hips, pushing forward to meet Daichi thrusts, urging him with his body as much as his voice, grabbing Dachi's face to touch it, hands soft and sweet, so warm and light on his skin as he grabbed his hips tighter, thrusting faster, hand slowly reaching out to Chikara's own sex, feeling him tremble beneath him, moaning at the sight, hips stuttering in his pleasure. 

There had been dreams, dreams of Chikara beneath him like this, more real than he had liked ; but to see him, to see his dearest brother in the throws of pleasure, by his own hand, by his own kisses and touch could not compare. There was no long lasting pleasure this time, quick thrusts to ease the ache in his belly, the fire in his heart until both of them weare seated, until the both shuddere and came, bodies pressed tight against the other, open mouthed kisses as their bodies calmed down. 

It was nothing but sweet then, loving words and soft hands on trembling skin until both of them grew hard again, laughing and smiling as they looked at each other, love made easier, lazier as they moved against each other, never looking away, hands soft and swift to make each other come again, to tone down their hunger and desire for time and time, closer than they have ever been before.

The night would have been peaceful, full of love and shared secret, if not for the chilling scream they both heard, breaking their gaze, their need as both of them shuddered from fear, Daichi's hands directly cupping Chikara's head to soothe him.  
When the screams didn't stop, they had dressed, hurried hands lacing breeches and boots, hands linked as they hurried down the corridors to find a worried, afraid Tadashi, urging them both to come quicker. 

They all had been woken up, and Daichi feared the worst for him and his as he looked at Tobio's terrified eyes, fixed on him as he screamed again, like the Stranger had come Himself in the room. But he only had kissed Chikara again, whispering him not to worry, whispering love words as Koushi closed the door to the now empty room on him, now ready to face Tobio's fright, Tobio's words.


End file.
